


From me & my sibling

by MissPygmyPie



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Den going to the zoo with his fam, F/M, Father's Day, Other, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after enjoying a lovely breakfast, sweet surprise at the end of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Hey lovely, if it’s not too much trouble could I please request a Father’s Day story with Dennis where they are celebrating the day with their young daughter and by the end they find out the reader is pregnant again? Love your writing so much, always get excited when I see you have posted





	From me & my sibling

“Daddy, wake up!”

Dennis heard his little daughter Emily and felt her hand hitting his upper arm. He instantly smiled. He loved waking up to her voice and beautiful face in front of him.

“Good morning, my love,” he greeted her sitting up and she immediately climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to him.

“We made breakfast for you.”

“Oh did you?”

That’s when he saw the door open and his wife walked in, carrying a tray with eggs, toast and bacon on top. Y/N smiled into the kiss and climbed into bed, their little daughter in between them. Emily giggled, trying to feed her dad, but most of the egg landed back on the plate, which made breakfast last a lot longer than usually. To Dennis though, it was a pleasure to see his girl so happy and joyful.

Today was Father’s Day and one of the rare occasions all three of them could enjoy breakfast together in bed. Most days Dennis had to leave early for work, his shifts at the firestation keeping him from spending much time with his ladies most of the time.

It was nothing he could change though, given the fact that they needed the money. They weren’t poor by any means, Dennis was able to save up a bit every paycheck, but his hard work was also to fulfill a secret wish he had had for a while: A second kid.

He loved being a father and having a family and he believed he was a good dad as well. Much unlike his own father, who’d neglected him and never was a good role model. To Dennis his daughter was the best thing that’s ever happened to him - apart from finding Y/N and making her his wife - and secretly he hoped for Emily to have a little brother or sister.

“What do you wanna do today?” Y/N directed at him, placing the tray onto the floor next to the bed.

“Zoo!”

Y/N chuckled. “It’s your Daddy’s day, princess. I think he should decide what he wants to do.”

She placed a small kiss onto the kid’s head, while Dennis put on an exaggerated thinking face.

“Daddy,” Dennis started after a playfully long pause, “would love to go to the zoo!”

In a split second Emily had crawled on top of him, hugging her dad and kissing his cheek.

“Zoo it is,” Y/N proclaimed, “let’s all get ready then and head out.”

It didn’t take long for them to get ready, mainly because Emily was so excited to go that she for once didn’t make a big deal out of getting dressed, brushing her teeth and putting her shoes on. Within 30 minutes they were out the door and headed for the zoo.

They watched the dolphins swim, the penguins play and Emily even was able to pet the giraffes. At first the 3 year old was too scared, but after her dad promised her that he wouldn’t let the giant animal hurt her she took the chance and both of them got to touch the mammals first hand, Dennis carrying her on his shoulders. He loved moments like this, where he could forget about the stress he had at work and just be a dad.

“Home and then dinner?” Dennis directed at his two girls, both of them on either side holding his hands.

“Actually,” Y/N chimed in, “I had Spaghetti House in mind.”

“I love Spaghetti House!”

“Are you sure?” he whispered over to his wife, not wanting to upset his already cheering daughter. “That’s expensive and usually we don’t go out to eat.”

Y/N just gave him a smile and pushed his hand. “Exactly my point. It’s Father’s Day, let’s do something fun for once.”

And so it was decided. The ride to the restaurant only took about 10 minutes and soon the three of them found themselves stuffing their mouths with delicious pasta and bolognese for Emily. For dessert they enjoyed one of their famous chocolate pizzas.

“Daddy,” Emily giggled into his direction.

“What?”

He knew exactly why his daughter was so cheerful. Dennis on purpose had smudged some chocolate on his nose. He loved hearing the sound of Emily’s laughter and didn’t even care for the guests around their table staring at him.

“You have chocolate on your face!”

She pointed at her dad’s nose, still chuckling and trying to wipe the brown substance off. That only resulted in more messiness - on both his face and her tiny hands.

It was an all around nice day for Dennis and it couldn’t have been more perfect. However, his two girls had one more surprise for him. They all sat at the couch, Emily running off into her room and soon coming back with a card that was shaped like a bears head in her hand. It seemed to be crafted by her as the edges were cut unevenly, but to Dennis it was perfect.

“For you, papa bear,” Emily grinned widely and placed a soft kiss on her dad’s cheek.

“Aw, thank you, sweety!”

He opened the card and slowly read what was written in Emily’s wiggly handwriting:

**Happy Father’s Day, daddy**

**From me & my sibling**

Dennis just stared down at the words. From me and my sibling.

“What?”

His hands started shaking and almost concerned he looked at Emily and then to his wife.

“I’m pregnant.”

Despite his efforts to hold back the tears they soon were flowing. Dennis pulled Y/N and his daughter into a tight embrace, not willing to let them go anywhere for awhile.

“I’m gonna be a big sister!”

“Yes, you are! I can’t believe it,” he turned to Y/N, “I love you so much, all three of you!”

“We love you too,” Y/N smiled, placing a hand over her only slightly visible belly.


End file.
